eotbsfandomcom-20200214-history
David Hutchinson
Birthplace: ''' '''Dorinsburg. A small town built on and around the remnants of a colony of a former civilization. It's commonly believed to be the precursor state to the nearest human dominated empire. Jungley place. More importantly, it's a bit isolated. World history and modern society pass these people by. Parents: ' Donovan and Sally Hutchins. Donovan is a mapmaker. Sally works odd jobs and helps gather materials. They contradictorily believe both that their son is fated for great things and that leaving town to be an archaeologist (particularly to do it on another continent) is a stupid choice. Unfortunately, they are also quite grounded individuals. Magic? Dangerous and not worth your time. Spirits? Usually bullshit. Religion? Real, but not useful to regular people. Dreams? Random noise.' Angelic advisor: ' A deva named Yot-Gandi. She serves Res-Yotha. Her attempts to prod him into doing good are generally successful if only through the sheer amount of time she’s had to do it, as he more or less entirely refuses to act on anything he sees, hears, or feels in a dream. She does not appreciate this, but he hasn’t actually gone evil or forsaken her yet, so there is that. Cough cough Serene.' Him himself: ''' '''Thanks to a combination of small town insularity, disbelief in dreams, and an amulet he found while much younger he’s convinced is magic has resulted in something a bit odd: he firmly believes he’s human and anyone saying otherwise is either complimenting him or being weird. Growing up he learned mapmaking from his father. The ruins of the town fascinated him from an early age. The amulet worn around his neck was found by him in the back room of a reasonably unmolested ruin, and rarely if ever leaves his neck. He credits his ability to see in the dark and cast Light to it. The fact that said amulet contains not one drop of magic hasn't stopped him. Nor has the fact that the only conceivable way he could have learned Celestial involves dreams stopped him from crediting ruins and a few books. Now how did he end up on the Shore? ''' '''Well, he found a map to an old temple and the carvings around it told him that it was not on his continent. And his Deva thought he could probably wind up doing good in the area if only by not being an exploitive piece of crap the way most people going off into new lands for glory tend to be. How does he become a warlock: ''' '''Yot-Gandi’s supervisor, a Planetar named Yot-Seri, attempted an intervention. It left him with an actual commitment to do good rather than merely an urge. Personality: ''' '''Intensely curious. Fairly strong sense of justice, at odds with his strong desire to go treasure hunting. Flaws: ''' '''When given the option to turn left or right, he will take the left. Always. And he is far too curious for his own good. If anyone will accidentally release an ancient evil from a tomb, it is this guy. Languages: ''' '''Common, Celestial, and draconic Journal: David's Log